I'm Going to Kill Him!
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Augusta Longbottom was annoyed with the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore. Not because of him avoiding and disavowing her moves in the Wizengamot, but because of one simple thing...he had kidnapped her great-nephew, Harry Potter


Title **I'm Going to Kill Him! -** Rating **M**

Summary **Augusta Longbottom was annoyed with the Headmaster of Hogwarts and** **Chief** **Warlock of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore. Not because of him avoiding and disavowing her moves in the Wizengamot, but because of one simple thing...he had kidnapped her great-nephew, Harry Potter**

Warnings **Contains Dumbledore bashing**

-I'm Going to Kill Him!-

 _ **Headmasters Office, Ground Floor, West Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **November 1981**_

' _I am going to murder that white whiskered bastard!'_ Augusta Longbottom (nee Potter) thought as she had the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, by his five-foot beard. She had just come from Gringotts to check on the status of her great-nephew, Harry Potter, who had disappeared following the death of his parents. ' _I'm going to kill him with that beard of his and make it look like a suicide if he does not tell me where Harry is.'_

"I will ask you one last time Albus Dumbledore. Where is my great nephew?" she said, strengthening the grip on his beard so much that the headmaster was going to choke if she was not careful. "You know damn well that James and Lily had me as Harry's guardian in their will, followed by a childhood friend of Lily's if they had died, especially as they knew that his godfather would run off to get revenge on their secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew, and that Alice and Frank had only just had their own baby at the time. Hell, she even forbade the bitch she called a sister to look after him."

"But it is for The Greater Good that Harry is kept from the Wizarding World, especially as Voldemort's followers are still alive and out of jail." Dumbledore said, coughing as he suffered from strangulation. "Tom will- "

"Tom will never get him if he lived with me. My late brother was related by marriage to Bellatrix Lestrange and I know for a fact that- "

"That's one of the reasons why. Bellatrix Lestrange still has a Dark Mark and was the one who tried to kill your son and daughter. Whilst she is free, you and your family- "

"Fuck you Albus. When Frank last saw her, he could tell that she was under the Imperius." Augusta said, defending her sister-in-law's niece. "Hell, I was Head Girl whilst Tom was here as Head Boy and I know him back to front, just like Minerva. Hell, he had a daughter with Minerva before their daughter was kidnapped by Muggles. That is why he turned Dark and you know it, that and you leaving him in that hell hole of an orphanage three months of the year until he became of age.!"

"But...the prophecy- "

"Is a lot of bollocks thanks to the drunken ramblings of a bitch who could not predict the weather, let alone a prophecy." Augusta said, kneeing the Headmaster in the balls, causing him to double over. "You tell me where he is or so help me, I will make it so even Gellert won't be able to communicate in death. Yes, I know about you and Gellert, and if you don't tell me where my great-nephew is, I will make sure that you will be outed, the whole wizarding world that you are a supporter of one Dark Lord."

"He…he is with his aunt and uncle." Dumbledore said, hoping that he could avoid the assault that Augusta would give him. Suddenly he found himself being strangled by his beard, the sight of his Deputy Headmistress in the office doorway, her face sullen over how she had effectively let the Headmaster do what he wanted with the Boy-Who-Lived.

As Augusta finished choaking the life out of the Chief Warlock, she turned to Minerva and smiled. "I'm going to get my great-nephew…and I don't give a fuck about Dumbledore's Greater Good either. If you will excuse me Minerva, I will be going now, and I will recommend to my colleagues on the Board of Governers that, as deputy, you will be the next Head of Hogwarts."

Watching Augusta leave the Heads office, Minerva knew one thing. If the Dursley family even so much as touch a single hair out of Harry Potter, the Dursley family will wish that they were in Azkaban!

-I'm Going to Kill Him!-

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot - **Status** Complete - **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online - **Story ID** **252 -** **Publish Date** **02/07/2017**


End file.
